The Necessity of Letting Go
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: In Sam and Rosie's lil' hobbit whole Rosie teaches Sam the meaning of Letting go (This is in no way a slash between Frodo or Sam, nor is it a Romance fic between Rosie and Sam, this fic is purely based on Rosie giving Sam councel and no more)


The Necessity of Letting Go  
  
A ficlet by Rissi-sama  
  
Snow blew abundantly around my home. It was largely true that the snow, while being beautiful, was superfluous now. For the latest storm only added more and more inches upon the three feet of snow. The hobbit hole was still and the only sound that could be discerned, apart from the merciless snow, was the small crackling of the fireplace.  
  
Night had fallen, and I had long ago put the children in bed. I gazed at my husband, Samwise Gamgee, but he did not notice me. His eyes burnt deep into the warm fireplace, as if the dancing flames entranced him. But I knew better, his thoughts occupied him, as they had for many days now.  
  
Rising from the chair, I left the warmth of the fireplace and sought to take two clay mugs from the kitchen cabinets.  
  
"Rosie," Sam called, as he looked my direction, "Would you mind warmin' some ale?" He requested as I smiled wryly filling the two mugs with warm ale that I had mixed with spices many hours ago.  
  
" Aye, Sam. I warmed some earlier before putting the children to bed," I said, walking into the sitting room. I handed Sam his mug and he gratefully drank the contents of it.  
  
" You did something different to it, didn't you?" Another smile crossed my features, and I explained,  
  
" Aye, Sam. Often times you can loose the flavor of the ale when it is warmed, so I added some spices before warming it. Me da taught me that." Sam nodded, as he set his ale on the stone fireplace,  
  
"Rosie," he said quietly, almost contemplatively, I waited for several long minutes and inquired,  
  
" Yes?" Again, staring deeply into the fire he asked me,  
  
" Is it wrong to be thinking about him, Mr. Frodo, I mean?" Stiffly I sat down in the chair directly facing Sam, and answered,  
  
"Of course not, Sam. He is your best friend, and you went through much together." Sam knew better, as well as I did, that there was often a necessity to let go in life. Frodo had, many months ago, retreated to the solace of the western lands. Frodo desired to lift the burden of his presence and pains off the world, and lift the pain of the world from his own body. Still, my ever stubborn husband, Sam, refused to let go, I was not sure if this prolonged attachment was healthy or harmful. I am not even sure if it was troublesome.  
  
" I know that Rosie. But Mr. Frodo told me to let go, and that I could no longer be torn between two families. I can't help but look back." Sam again picked up his mug and sipped the warm ale, savoring the taste.  
  
Perhaps, that was the one thing that brought the subject of Mr. Frodo ill ease. He loved Sam, as a friend, and as a comrade in arms. Sam loved Mr. Frodo as well; they were the deepest of friends. Frodo knew that Sam could not have his attention torn between his best friend, and his family, or me, his wife.  
  
After Sam had set his ale down, I reassuringly grabbed his hand, and said to my husband,  
  
"Sam, you have to stop wondering about Mr. Frodo. He's safe in the undying lands and feels no more pain. You should be glad that his suffering is over, and that...that you are free of the burden he unintentionally created for you." Sam, for the first time that night truly looked into my eyes, and said, with complete honesty in his voice,  
  
"You're right, Rosie. I never realized until now, the necessity of letting go." This is surely not the most significant thing he has ever said to me since we said I do, but, regardless of its simplicity, it maintains the truth.  
  
As mortals we will walk this Middle-earth until our time is up, and throughout that time we walk there will always be a necessity to let go. And in the letting go we are led to greater, more inspiring things.  
  
The End  
  
Rissi-sama's commentary: How'd you like my spur of the moment ficlet? Sam is one of my favorite characters because of his immense loyalty to Frodo. This ficlet fails to do his feeling justice, but I hope it lends a great understanding into his psyche...Read and Review! 


End file.
